Before He Cheats
by puffin
Summary: Ryou shows Kaiba why its a bad idea to cheat one. Please randr. This is yaoi. Dont like then don't read.


Before He Cheats

A/N Here is my next one-shot. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

The song is by Carrie Underwood and I don't own the characters of Yugioh. I am making no profit off of this and it is for fun only.

Seto Kaiba was out of his norm for were he was at and what he was doing. Seto was at a bar and dancing with a tall blond with honey brown eyes.

As they were dancing the blond in his arms started to get frisky. It would seem the blond couldn't hold his liquor very well.

When they got done dancing they moved to were the pool tables were. The blond didn't seem to know how to shoot pool. Or at lest that what he had been telling Seto.

Seto had a feeling that his date knew how shot but he wasn't going to pass up the chance to lean up behind him. Even if he was showing him to shoot a combo.

But what Seto didn't know was what Ryou Bakura was up to. The same snow white hair, sometime shy young man that he (Seto) had been dating for five years.

Ryou knew that Seto was cheating on him and had been for almost six months. What was worse was that the man Seto was cheating on Ryou with was one of his friends. Well now ex-friend, Joey Wheeler.

But Ryou plan on getting his revenge where it would hurt Kaiba the most. He's baby, a simple truck.

While most thought that Kaiba was all about money and power he wasn't. No the one thing he treasured the most (besides his brother) was his collection of motor vehicles. He had a lot them.

He had from the very first one to the more modern ones. He had just about every make and model from every year. But his proud and joy was the one Ryou was standing in front of right now.

It was a simple small ford red ranger that Seto like to mess with every so often. Seto would get his hands dirty and work on it when it needed it. It was the only one that Seto work on.

As Ryou slowly walked around he had his key out. He make sure that he's key was marking the hell out of the paint job. He couldn't help he smirk that showed up as he saw the key job he just done.

As Ryou was keying Seto's paint job on his truck Joey had moved to were the karaoke was. Being drunk seems to loosen Joey up more then he normal was.

When he got done Kaiba knew he needs to get Joey to hotel room. After all when he said he was drunk Kaiba knew what would happen next. It always happens this way.

As Kaiba was in the bathroom freshen up he couldn't help but smile. He normally didn't act this way. He would never take Ryou to a bar then a hotel room for a quick fuck.

No they normal went out some where fancy before coming back home. Only they normal would go to bed afterwards with Kaiba saying he was tired and had work in the morning. Their sex life was hardly there anymore. That might have been why Kaiba was cheating on Ryou then again it was Kaiba's fault.

Because the bar and hotel room where so close Kaiba didn't think of using his truck so he didn't see that Ryou was still there. Or what Ryou was doing to it.

Once Ryou got done keying the truck he opens the door and climbed in. He then pulled out the knife he got from his big brother. Akifa was all for what Ryou was doing and said it was about time.

Ryou then, staring with the passenger side seat, carved his name into the leather seats. He knew that Kaiba was going to be pissed but right now Ryou couldn't seem to care.

As Ryou was working Kaiba's baby over he knew that his now ex-boyfriend would get the message. That and knew that if Seto cheating again it would be on him. Never again would Seto Kaiba cheat on Ryou Bakura.

When Ryou got done with the inside he jumped out slammed the door close before lean down to the tires. Not did he only put holes in the tires he slashed them to hell. There would be no patching these tires up.

He then picked up the bat that he had placed on the hood of the truck. "Never again Kaiba." Ryou said as he held the bat like he was getting ready to hit a ball. "Batter up." he then mumbled before he let the bat swing.

He took out the side mirrors, head light, tail light, windshield and back window. Any glass was smash with the bat.

Once he got done he just went to town on the truck. He smash, slashed, carved…just total that truck. Ryou made sure there was no way to save this truck.

Once done Ryou smiled and walked away from the mess he made as he hummed to himself and walked home. His big brother would be proud of him for what he did and the message he sent Kaiba. And Ryou was proud as well. He showed, not just Kaiba but the world that no one mess with a Bakura and got away with.

A/N There is my next one. This one was fun to write. I love the idea of Ryou going nuts on Seto's truck. Hell I love the idea of Seto even having a truck that he likes to mess with.

Well I hope you all liked it and please send in those reviews.


End file.
